Smoke, Stranger And Meat
by KopiSore
Summary: Sakura Honda menatap batang rokok yang belum ia nyalakan dengan tatapan hampa. Bimbang menguasai suasana malamnya yang dingin san sunyi sampai seorang pemuda misterius berkulit cokelat dan berambut hitam mendekatinya. IndoPan atau Melayucest!, ending yang gak terduga?
**Smoke, Stranger And Meat**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia—Hidekaz Himaruya, Ide cerita beserta OC's—FIRTCB**

 **Warning : AU, OOC dan OC, Typo, ga sesuai EYD, Nyotalia Japan.**

 **Summary: Sakura Honda menatap batang rokok yang belum ia nyalakan dengan tatapan hampa. Bimbang menguasai suasana malamnya yang dingin san sunyi sampai seorang pemuda misterius berkulit cokelat dan berambut hitam mendekatinya. IndoPan atau Melayucest?!, ending yang gak terduga.**

 **0-0-0-0**

Malam sunyi menemani kota. Bintang-bintang yang seharusnya menemani langit malam sama sekali tak terlihat dikarenakan telah dikalahkan oleh cahaya gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang jauh lebih terang dan bersinar dibanding mereka. Sakura yang malam ini sedang menatap langit menjadi rindu pada kampung halamannya sana yang dapat menunjukan ribuan bintang. Seperti yang selalu dapat ia lihat tiap kali melihat langit malam.

Kepala Sakura yang sedari tadi mengadah keatas akhirnya menunduk juga. Kali ini, ia mulai menatap tembakau kering yang dililit dengan kertas putih yang terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Benda itu tak terbakar seperti yang seharusnya dan Sakura hanya menatap benda berbentuk tabung itu dengan tatapan hampa dan keraguan.

 ** _'_** ** _Untuk keadaanmu yang sekarang, coba saja ini, stres-mu akan hilang.'_** Sakura mengingat ucapan teman satu kantornya yang merupakan perokok berat. Dia juga memberikan benda nikotin itu pada Sakura. Wanita jepang itu tak menolak waktu benda itu sudah berpindah tangan kepadannya. Mungkin karena terlalu stres, hingga Sakura sendiri tak sadar ketika benda itu sudah berada ditangannya.

Hati wanita itu bimbang. Ia menatap rokok ditangannya dengan rasa penuh ketidakpastian. Wanita bermata karamel itu ingin sekali membakar rokok yang ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma itu dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba meringankan beban masalahnya yang begitu berat dan kelit. Namun, sebagian hatinya mengatakan jangan. Dia bukanlah seorang perokok. Dan ia tahu dengan pasti, merokok hanya membuat kecanduan. Seperti narkoba. Sakura tidak mau bergantung pada benda mematikan.

Tapi wanita itu sedang stres berat!

Dan benda putih ditangannya itu sangat menggoda.

"Butuh korek?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya. Nyaris saja Sakura tergoda dengan rokok ditangannya andai saja suara itu tak menghentikannya. Sakura langsung berbalik dan menangkap seorang pria berkulit cokelat dengan mata hitam dan rambut ikal yang terkesan berantakan. Pria itu berjalan mendejati Sakura dan berdiri disamping wanita itu.

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika pria itu sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan jarak paling tidak 30 cm. Pria itu tanpa basa-basi langsung menyalakan rokok Sakura dengan korek miliknya. Sakura langsung menatap rokoknya yang sudah menyala dengan tatapan ragu. Ia juga sempat mencuri pandang pada pria asing disampingnya. Wanita itu berpikir panjang. Apakah ia harus menghisap rokok itu atau tidak? Pria disampingnya sudah rela menyalakan rokok itu, bukankah suatu penghinaan jika ia membuang rokok itu dan pergi?

Jelas penghinaan kan?

Maka, demi kesopanan, Sakura Honda menghisap batang rokoknya dalam-dalam untuk pertama kalinya. Dan seperti yang dapat diperkirakan, wanita berkulit putih susu itu terbatuk.

"UHUK!"

Sakura dapat mendengar tawa tertahan dari pria disampingnya. Tapi wanita itu tidak dapat marah karena merasa direndahkan. Ia hanya bisa menunduk diam dan membiarkan rokok ditangannya terbakar. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Ya, pada dasarnya, memang Sakura-lah yang salah. Pria asing disampingnya tidak memaksa wanita itu untuk merokok kok.

"Sudah kuduga. Wajahmu itu jelas-jelas bukan wanita perokok." Pria asing itu berujar. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah rokok dari kantung bajunya dan langsung membakar ujungnya. Sakura yang melihat aktifitas pria asing itu membalas, "Kau sendiri juga terlihat tidak seperti perokok."

Pria itu hanya tertawa mendengar celetukan Sakura. Ia lalu menghisap batang rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya dengan perlahan. Ia lalu menoleh kekiri dan menatap Sakura yang sedang menatap lurus pada kejauhan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa yang dilakukan wanita sepertimu, di jam segini dan ditempat seperti ini?"

Sakura mulai merasa tak nyaman. Apa yang dipikirkan pria disampingnya itu? apa dia bisa menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu pada orang asing? Apa dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang namanya privasi dan menjaga jarak pada orang asing?!

Sakura jadi lebih memilih diam dan tetap memandangi pemandangan kosong dihadapannya.

Merasa dicueki, pria asing itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Setelah memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat kosong.

"Kupikir… Sayang sekali jika wanita manis sepertimu harus bunuh diri, 'kan?"

"Eh? Wha? **No!** Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri! Aku kesini hanya untuk melepaskan stres!"

"Oh…" Wajah pria asing itu menunjukan wajah bersalah dan memerah malu. Ia kembali menghisap batang rokoknya untuk membuat perasaan dan wajahnya kembali normal dan tenang. "Merokok bukanlah cara yang baik untuk menghilangkan stres…" Ucap pria itu setelah merasa tenang dan menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya. Kening Sakura langsung mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Patah hati berbeda dengan stres…"

 **Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal dan amat tidak bisa diterima!**

"Ini kebiasaan buruk yang kudapat dari pacarku." Pria itu berujar lalu menghisap rokoknya kembali, "Ah… Maksudku **mantan** pacarku. Aku baru saja putus dengannya minggu lalu. dia selingkuh." Pria asing itu mengklarifikasi.

Pria asing itu tiba-tiba saja curhat. Kepada orang asing. Yang baru ia temui beberapa menit lalu. Tanpa mengetahui nama masing-masing. Pria ini benar-benar tak memiliki privasi ya?

"Dan kau tahu apa? Ternyata dia memacariku hanya untuk uang! Dan aku, dengan bodohnya tertipu cinta kosong yang ia berikan selama 3 tahun lebih! Aku benar-benar bodoh!"

Pria itu lagi-lagi menghisap batang putih itu menjadi amat pendek. Ia lalu membuang rokok yang sudah pendek itu kebawah, membiarkan apinya terendam sungai dibawah jembatan. Dengan perlahan ia menghembuskan rokoknya. Ia menatap lurus pada panorama kosong didepan. Tatapanya terlihat begitu hampa dan menyedihkan. Sakura yang memperhatikan pria asing itu karena penasaran mulai berubah menjadi luluh. Dari perasaan kesal karena merasa privasinya terganggu menjadi perasaan iba pada pria asing bermata sendu itu.

"Kupikir… Kau tidak bodoh." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Senyum tipis ia dapatkan dari pria disampingnya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Kau tak perlu menghiburku."

Mendengar itu, Sakura memilih diam. Ia memang tak pandai menghibur orang lain. Dirinya sendir jarang berbicara karena terlalu berfokus pada pekerjaan dan memiliki sikap pemalu. Kalau mau jujur, pria asing itu memang bodoh. Tak bisa menyadari kalau wanita yang ia pacari selama 3 tahun lebih hanyalah wanita penggila uang, itu benar-benar bodoh.

Atau polos?

Membutakan diri pada cinta, itu bodoh atau polos?

Atau…

"Kau hanya terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain." Simpul Sakura akhirnya.

"Banyak orang berkata begitu. Aku rasa itu memang benar." Aku pria asing itu lalu meraba kocek bajunya dan mengambil sekotak rokok. Ia berdecak kesal ketika sadar bahwa rokoknya habis. Ia lalu memperhatikan rokok Sakura yang masih menyala dan tak tersentuh.

"Boleh?" Tanyanya, berniat meminta rokok Sakura. Sakura sendiri, yang merasa tak ada untungnya memegang benda putih itu langsung menyerahkanya pada pria disampingnya. Pria itu langsung menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Baru satu kali hisapan, pria itu langsung membuang rokok tersebut keatas semen beton yang menjadi penopang utama jembatan dan menginjaknya agar apinya mati. "Rokok murah," Komentarnya singkat dengan wajah tidak tertarik memandang batang putih yang yang terlalu rendah untuk seleranya dan sudah menjadi gepeng tersebut.

Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya dengan jelas. Menatap Sakura dengan lurus. Dengan begini, Sakura dapat melihat wajah pria asing itu dengan jalas dibantu oleh cahaya remang-remang dari kendaraan yang lewat atau lampu jembatan. Dengan penerangan yang minim itu, Sakura dapat melihat wajah pria asing tersebut. Semuanya. Dengan jelas.

Tampan.

Namun muram. Menyedihkan.

Pria ini benar-benar mencintai wanita yang telah menghianatinya. Semua itu terukir jelas diwajah pedihnya itu.

Melihatnya saja, Sakura dapat merasakan rasa pedih yang sama.

"Apa kau akan melompat?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Kali ini, wajah Sakura-lah yang memerah karena malu. "Ah! Tidak! Aku hanya mengira-ngira! Kumohon lupakan!" Ujarnya gugup. Ia lalu menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu. Pria itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Aku sebenarnya berniat melakukannya." Ucap pria itu dengan tenang. Ia lalu menatap Sakura dan tersenyum, "Tapi melihatmu ada disini membuat niatku urung." Jelasnya.

Sakura terhenyak. Ia kebingungan. Memangnya apa yang pria itu lihat darinya hingga niat bunuh diri pria itu urung?

"Melihat wajahmu yang murung itu membuatku sadar," Pria itu mulai menjelaskan, "Kalau semua orang memiliki masalah masing-masing. Masalah adalah dimana kau belajar. Itu bagian dari hidup. Jika aku bunuh dri, itu berarti aku berhenti belajar dan tak bisa merasakan keindahan dunia setelah aku berhasil lulus dari sekolah yang bernama 'masalah' itu."

Ucapan yang dalam, walau klise.

"Terimakasih." Ucap pria itu. ia memberikan senyum tulus pada Sakura. Sebuah senyum yang entah mengapa begitu terasa hangat dalam diri wanita itu. Bahkan, Sakura dapat melihat cahaya yang mulai mengambil alih kekelaman aura pria asing itu. Dan sekali lagi, terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Wanita bodoh mana yang membuang pria seperti ini?!

"A-Aku tak melakukan apapun." Sakura berkata gugup. Ia menunduk lagi. Tak sanggup menatap lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya memanas.

"Eh? Wajahmu memerah loh! Apa kau demam?!" Aura pria itu terasa lebih ceria walau nada bicaranya sekarang terdengar kahwatir. Sakura merasa nyaman dan jadi ingin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Namun hal itu tak dapat melakukannya karena ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Ku-Kupikir aku hanya kedinginan." Kelit Sakura cepat. Pria asing itu mengangguk. Memakan alasan Sakura bulat-bulat. Memang wajar bukan? Wanita mana yang kuat dengan suhu dingin ditengah malam musim gugur?

"Aku tahu café enak didekat sini. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar pria itu. Sakura terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Ia baru mengenal pria itu dalam satu jam. Sakura bahkan tak mengetahui nama pria dihadapannya!

Namun senyum itu… Begitu manis dan hangat, begitu mengundang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman.

"Sakura Honda."

Pria itu menerima tangan Sakura. Dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Raditya Adiputra."

Tanpa melepaskannya lagi, membawa tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju toko yang ia bicarakan.

Dan sekarang, yang Sakura rasakan adalah es dingin yang sudah mencair. Menyisakan kehangatan yang perlahan namun pasti.

 **0-0-0-0**

Disebuah café mungil yang sudah dipasang papan kecil bertuliskan **'Closed'** didepan pintunya, terdapat seorang wanita tropis duduk disalah satu kursi café disana. Ia dengan bosan mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan pandangan tak tertarik. Rasa bosan membuatnya risau. Apalagi dengan rasa bosan karena kelaparan.

Tak lama, seorang pria muncul dari balik pintu dapur café. Ia membawa 2 piring berisi daging panggang yang dimasak sedemikian rupa hingga mau bau ataupun penampilannya dapat membuat siapapun kelaparan. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita itu lalu meletakkan hidangan tersebut diatas meja. Ia sendiri lalu duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Sudah kutunggu dari tadi loh!" Wanita tersebut memasang wajah cemberut, membiarkan televisi tetap menyala dengan acara berita. Pria dihadapannya hanya tersenyum saja, terutama ketika melihat wanita dihadapannya dengan lahap mulai memakan hidanganya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan Maya, itu daging terakhir yang kita punya." Peringat pria tersebut. Wanita yang dipanggil Maya itu langsung menelan daging yang ia kunyah dan berhenti sesaat. "Sayang sekali… Padahal aku suka sekali daging yang satu ini. Manis dan lembut…" Ia memasang wajah sedih sambil memotong dagingnya dengan pisau dan garpu. Pria yang menemaninya mengangguk. "Mau bagaimana lagi 'kan? Soalnya sudah satu minggu sih…"

"Ya, ya," Maya mengangguk pelan, "Hal itu mengingatkanku pada daging sebelumnya, daging alot dan pahit itu kalah jauh dengan yang satu ini." Komentarnya. Pria itu tertawa pelan, ia sendiri merasa maklum. "Wajar saja 'kan? Yang satu itu perokok berat. Yang satu ini daging langka, benar-benar suci." Jelasnya singkat. Maya kelihatannya tidak begitu peduli pada penjelasan tersebut. Ia tetap memakan hidanganya dalam diam, membuat suara televisi kali ini memonopoli ruangan.

 _"_ _Sakura Honda, 21 tahun dinyatakan masih menghilang sampai saat ini. Polisi menyatakan bahwa hilangnya Sakura memiliki hubungan dengan kasus hilangnya wanita-wanita muda lainnya yang terjadi selama setahun terakhir. Untuk saat ini, polisi hanya bisa menduga bahwa wanita-wanita ini diculik namun dengan motif yang masih dicari."_

"Hei, Raditya, Malam ini kau harus mencari daging lagi loh!"

Raditya mengangguk sembari memakan masakkanya, "Ya,ya, nanti malam aku akan berburu ok?" Ia lalu tersenyum manis, "Tak mungkin aku membiarkan wanita kesayanganku kelaparan bukan?"

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : HOHOHOHOHO!  
Cerita macam apa ini?! Raditya (Indonesia) dan Maya (Malaysia) jadi Psycho dan kanibal?!**

 **OK!**

 **Pada dasarnya cerita ini hanya berakhir sampai Raditya membawa Sakura ke-café. Namun karena terkesan terlalu datar, akhirnya saya mencoba mencari cerita tambahan untuk cerita ini. Awalnya saya berencana membuat ini menjadi sequel dari 'Nice night, no its perfect' dengan menjadikan kisah tambahanya adalah adegan pernikahan IndoPan! Sayangnya, tiba-tiba saya memikirkan plot twist yang tertulis, "Bagaimana jika Raditya itu penjahat?" Karena pada nyatanya! Didunia yang sekarang ini kita ga bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang asing biarpun dia setampan model atau sebaik malaikat! #Pesimis. Jadi cerita ini ada pesan moralnya gitu #Kegampar. Tapi tentu saja ga semua orang itu penjahat, jadinya kenalan dengan orang asing itu ga terlalu salah sih…**

 **Ada yang minat Review?**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
